Le goût des cendres
by Black Angelis
Summary: 5B. "La bataille est imminente," murmure Hadès. "Bientôt, tout partira en fumée et il ne restera que nous deux." Zelena le fixe, les yeux brillants. La victoire aura un goût de cendres. Ses regrets aussi.
**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Il se déroule après le 5x16 et ne tient pas compte des épisodes suivants. Il est principalement centré sur les relations Zelena/Hadès, Regina/Snow et Regina/Zelena.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Le goût des cendres**

oOo

La maison est silencieuse. Elle est seule, assise à même le sol, la tête courbée. L'écho des battements de son cœur est le seul bruit qui parvient à ses oreilles et il n'en existe pas de plus douloureux.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum._

Son cœur ne pompe que de la souffrance. Elle a la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin, aspirée par un vide éternel qui la précipite elle ne sait où. Pas vers un endroit paisible, en tout cas.

Elle sait qu'il est là. Elle sent sa présence, devine ses moindres gestes. Même sans le regarder, elle le sent se glisser à côté d'elle.

« Zelena. »

Sa main vient caresser sa joue. Son cœur devrait se mettre à accélérer mais le contact glacial de sa peau sur la sienne ne fait que le ralentir.

« Hadès, » répond t-elle sur le même ton.

Une compréhension mutuelle s'établit entre eux. Nul besoin de paroles, ils savent ce que l'autre ressent.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum._

Un seul geste de sa part et son cœur ne sera plus le seul à produire un son. Un seul geste et ils battront à l'unisson.

 _Boum, boum. Boum, boum. Boum, boum._

Mais elle ne bouge pas, se contente de rester immobile, parquée dans sa tristesse solitaire, et d'attendre. Il ne fait rien sinon l'imiter. Il a l'habitude de patienter : il ne fait que ça depuis des centaines d'années.

Il n'a jamais rien eu et elle a tout perdu – il a tout à gagner et elle n'a plus rien à perdre.

C'est à cette pensée qu'elle se tourne vers lui et lui offre un pâle sourire.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Leurs mains se joignent comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

.

« Penses-tu que c'est un endroit sûr pour elle ? »

Regina rit amèrement.

« Existe t-il un endroit sûr aux Enfers ? »

Snow baisse la tête, dépitée. Elles sont seules dans l'appartement et chaque minute semble durer des heures.

Elle observe le bébé qui dort paisiblement dans son berceau. Une profonde injustice semble lui rire au nez – elle n'a rien à faire ici. Un être si pur, si innocent, n'a rien à faire ici. Son instinct de mère protectrice refait surface et elle éprouve le besoin urgent de tous les emmener loin, très loin de cette infernale lumière rouge qui les étouffe comme une brume toxique.

« Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Zelena ait accepté de te la confier ? » demande Snow. « Même pour la protéger d'Hadès. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas d'Hadès qu'elle veut la protéger, » répond tranquillement Regina. « C'est d'elle-même. »

« Comment ça ? » réplique Snow, les sourcils froncés. « Zelena ne blesserait pas sa propre fille. Je sais bien que c'est Zelena... mais quand même. »

« Non, c'est certain. Pas intentionnellement en tout cas. »

Snow soupire longuement et se masse les tempes, prise dans un étau de lassitude.

« Regina, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. »

Regina se tourne vers elle et lui tend un sourire fatigué.

« Honnêtement ? Moi non plus. »

Et, bien plus qu'Hadès, c'est cette perspective qui semble lui faire le plus peur.

.

Il vient souvent la voir. Tous les jours, en fait. A chaque fois, il s'assied en face d'elle, plante ses yeux dans les siens et lui serre fort la main. Il lui parle doucement, multipliant les déclarations d'amour et les promesses d'éternité.

Zelena a l'impression d'être celle dont le cœur ne bat pas quand elle se contente de lui sourire tendrement, sans jamais répondre.

Hadès ne s'en vexe jamais. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il crève d'amour pour elle – il ferait _tout_ pour elle. Surtout le pire.

Il ignore que ça effraie Zelena au point de la faire frissonner.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui promet-il. « Nous allons bientôt récupérer ta fille. Ces héros ne pourront pas nous en empêcher. Ensuite, je vous emmènerai loin d'ici et nous serons enfin une famille. »

Il ne juge pas utile de rappeler que cela ne sera possible que si elle l'embrasse et elle ne le fait pas non plus – c'est implicite.

Elle ferme les paupières et se perd dans une rêverie au goût de miel, de sucre et de tendresse.

« Ça m'a l'air bien, » murmure t-elle.

Il esquisse un geste, se penchant doucement vers elle. Dans les contes de fées, c'est à ce moment que le Prince et la Princesse s'embrassent, se marient dans la foulée et vivent heureux pour toujours avec une flopée d'enfants braillards accrochés à leurs jambes.

Sauf qu'Hadès n'a rien d'un Prince Charmant – Hadès, c'est juste un Dieu misérable qui règne sur une ville en ruines et qui n'a pas d'autre occupation que de martyriser de pauvres âmes égarées.

Pour une raison qui échappe à Zelena, il se contente de l'embrasser sur le front et s'en va.

Elle en vient à se demander si ses lèvres ont le goût des cendres.

.

Elle observe leur petit manège pendant plusieurs jours. Chaque matin, à la même heure, Hadès se rend chez Zelena et chaque soir, il s'en va au coucher du soleil. Si Regina a un temps pensé qu'il était juste à la recherche d'une alliée, le doute n'est plus permis.

« Tu ne sembles pas étonnée, » lui fait remarquer Snow tandis qu'elles observent le Dieu s'éloigner de la maison.

« Le mal attire le mal, » soupire t-elle.

« Pas toujours, » la contredit-elle avec douceur.

La bouche de Regina se tort en une grimace ironique. Elle ignore ce qui se passe entre ces deux là, mais ce n'est pas bon. Ni pour Zelena, ni pour elle, ni pour personne. Le chaos associé au chaos n'engendre que plus de chaos. C'est une certitude horrible, angoissante mais terriblement vraie.

« Va lui parler, » murmure Snow. « Je vais retrouver Emma et les autres pour voir s'il y a du nouveau. »

Elle lui presse amicalement le bras et s'en va. Regina ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut en allant frapper à la porte. Une part d'elle espère même que Zelena refusera de lui parler et lui claquera la porte au nez en clamant s'être alliée à Hadès.

Ce serait plus facile – mais depuis quand les choses sont faciles ?

Zelena la laisse entrer sans dire un mot. Elles se toisent en silence. Un océan brûlant de non-dits se dresse entre elle. Toutes deux savent qu'un raz-de-marée se prépare.

« Je sais qu'Hadès te rend visite. »

Elle a dit ça d'un ton détaché, comme si c'était un sujet parfaitement banal. Elle s'attend à ce que Zelena se braque, refuse de lui répondre et la mette dehors.

Elle ne le fait pas.

« Il m'aime. »

Regina veut répondre qu'elle le sait déjà mais elle a la sensation que Zelena est au courant. Zelena est intelligente – peut-être plus qu'elle – et elle sait qu'elle sait.

« Il veut récupérer ma fille et nous emmener loin d'ici pour que nous soyons une famille. »

Silence.

« Il veut se débarrasser de vous. »

Silence.

« Et toi, Zelena, que veux-tu ? » se contente de demander Regina.

Silence.

Zelena ne répond pas.

.

« Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de retirer notre nom de ces tombes... »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

« Et si... »

Snow observe Emma et David discuter avec ferveur. Son cœur se gonfle d'amour.

Sa famille. Sa fin heureuse.

Seule l'absence de Neal est une ombre au tableau mais elle ne peut que s'en réjouir. Neal est à Storybrooke, en sécurité. Neal est à l'abri de la lumière rouge et des manigances d'Hadès. Neal est sain et sauf.

Des éclats de voix lui parviennent depuis l'étage. L'échange houleux entre Robin et Regina n'est toujours pas terminé et elle jette un regard désolé à Henry, qui est assis sur le fauteuil et essaie tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son livre de contes. Killian, adossé à la fenêtre, est perdu dans ses pensées.

Robin estime qu'il faudrait tuer Hadès sur-le-champ – et tant pis si il doit entraîner Zelena dans sa chute. Robin n'accepte pas que celle-ci ait des sentiments pour leur geôlier. Robin est en colère.

Snow sait que la colère n'amène rien de bon. La colère est un poison qui a lentement consumé Regina. Elle noircit les cœurs, et surtout les plus purs.

Enfin, ils redescendent et interrompent la conversation d'Emma et David.

« Nous... je pense avoir trouvé une idée, » annonce Regina.

Elle s'est corrigée d'emblée. Robin ne veut pas être inclus dans ce plan, et sans un regard pour personne, il quitte l'appartement.

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

Regina semble la première surprise de ne pas amorcer un geste pour le retenir.

.

Zelena a les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elle a l'impression d'être dans cette position depuis une éternité. Comme des parasites, les paroles de Regina tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

 _J'espère que tu n'as rien perdu de tes talents d'actrice, parce que tu vas jouer les agents-double pour notre compte._

Zelena n'a jamais été une actrice. Seulement une manipulatrice ratée qui a toujours fini par être découverte. Pourtant, elle a abandonné l'idée d'en faire la remarque à Regina. Regina est trop têtue pour l'écouter. Sa famille est en danger et elle fera n'importe quoi pour l'extirper de cette situation.

 _Tu vas nous rapporter tous les faits et gestes d'Hadès._

Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions sur ce qu'ils prévoient de lui faire. Ils le feront tomber, le briseront, le détruiront pour ce qu'il a fait au pirate et à tous les autres. Ils le jetteront dans le Tartare et condamneront son âme à d'éternels tourments.

 _Tu sais que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour la sécurité de ta fille._

Zelena se rappelle de sa pathétique, ridicule supplication.

 _Et moi, alors ?_

Toutes les réponses qu'elle cherchait étaient dans les yeux étincelants de Regina – elle en a presque été paralysée.

Elle n'importe pas. Elle n'a jamais importé et n'importera jamais.

Sauf pour une seule personne.

Ce soir là, quand Hadès la prend dans ses bras, elle ne le repousse pas.

 _Zelena, avons-nous un accord ?_

 _Oui._

 _._

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Regina le sait et elle sait aussi que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle va finir par en payer les conséquences.

Aucun de ses plans pour tuer Snow n'a jamais fonctionné. Pourquoi celui-là serait-il différent ?

C'est peut-être une autre cible, un autre monde, mais le principe reste le même. Et elle est déjà en train d'en faire les frais.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, » lui répète Robin à longueur de journée.

Elle prend bien soin de ne pas relever – elle se voile la face. Comme toujours.

« Fais-lui confiance, » lui murmure Snow. « Elle sait qu'elle doit le faire pour le bien de sa fille. »

« Mais elle l'aime. »

« Elle ne l'a pas confirmé. »

« Elle l'aime. Je le sais. Et tu le sais toi aussi. »

Bien sûr que Snow le sait. Snow partage le cœur de son âme sœur et connaît l'amour mieux que personne.

Et Snow sait aussi qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour David.

« Qu'est-ce que ce tu suggères, dans ce cas ? »

Regina a l'air d'avoir vieilli de mille ans quand elle répond :

« J'aimerais avoir quelque chose à suggérer... »

Son esprit est incapable d'anticiper les réactions de Zelena. Sa sœur est un électron libre, une bombe à retardement qui va bientôt exploser et détruire, tout détruire sur son passage.

Zelena est une âme errante qui pense avoir trouvé son salut en Hadès et Regina ne peut que la regarder se perdre, totalement impuissante.

Snow soupire longuement.

« Attendons, dans ce cas. »

Elle ne pense pas utile de préciser que ce ne sera pas très long.

.

« Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment haïe ? »

Hadès a ses mains dans les siennes et la regarde comme si elle était la porte d'accès à l'Olympe. Elle sait que, parmi tous les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle, la haine n'en fait certainement pas partie.

Mais elle veut être sûre.

« Quand je t'ai rejeté, à Oz. Est-ce que tu m'as haïe ? »

Sa question est terriblement enfantine et ressemble à celle d'une petite fille égarée. L'expression d'Hadès s'adoucit un peu plus. Il dépose un baiser sur le dos de sa main – elle a presque l'impression que ses lèvres y laisseront une marque brûlante.

« J'étais en colère parce que tu m'avais brisé le cœur. Mais je ne t'ai jamais haïe. Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. Je t'aime. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un semblant de sourire et son cœur se gonfle de quelque chose de nouveau. Elle ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour ou de la gratitude – peut-être les deux.

Hadès ne l'a jamais haïe. Il doit bien être le seul et cette pensée lui retourne le cerveau.

Mais elle ne l'embrasse pas.

Pas encore, du moins.

.

« Es-tu sûre qu'elle viendra ? »

La voix de Snow trahit son inquiétude que Regina tente d'étouffer avec un signe de tête assuré – mais ça ne parvient pas à la rassurer.

« Et si c'était un piège qu'elle a tendu avec Hadès ? »

En cet instant, Snow est toujours cette petite fille innocente s'inquiétant pour sa belle-mère, son héroïne venue la sauver sur son cheval des années avant David.

Regina a été sa Sauveuse et elle le restera toujours.

Elle se tourne vers elle et lui sourit avant de lui serrer brièvement la main.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais me défendre. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas envie de découvrir un tas de cendres à la place de ton corps tout à l'heure. »

« Je suis sûre qu'Hadès sera ravi de te dire quel goût elles ont. »

Elle a dit ça sans malice mais Snow ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. L'humour noir de Regina lui rappelle la normalité – quelque chose dont les Enfers manquent cruellement.

« Je te laisse, dans ce cas. A plus tard. »

Snow rejoint ensuite Emma qui s'est proposée de surveiller la fille de Zelena. Elle est un peu maladroite dans sa façon de la porter, et pour une raison qu'elle ignore, Snow en a le cœur retourné.

« Tout va bien ? »

Emma se tourne vers elle, le visage fatigué, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Personne n'est encore mort, donc je suppose que oui... »

Et Snow lui sourit en retour.

Personne n'est mort. Personne n'est mort.

Rien d'autre ne semble plus compter que cela.

.

Regina observe Zelena s'approcher d'elle et tout dans son allure, depuis sa façon de marcher jusque l'expression de son visage, montre qu'elle est tiraillée.

Elle choisit de ne pas faire de remarque – elle n'est pas stupide au point de la pousser un peu plus dans les bras d'Hadès, ce Dieu qui causera sa perte.

« Des nouvelles ? » se contente t-elle de demander.

Zelena hausse les épaules.

« Rien à propos de vous. »

« Comment ça ? »

Regina est perdue. Elle ignore si Zelena est sincère ou si elle lui ment pour couvrir Hadès. Elle ne sait pas et ça la ronge de l'intérieur.

« Toi et ta famille de héros n'êtes pas le centre du monde. Nous avons d'autres sujets de conversation. »

Ses yeux ne sont que défi mais Regina ne lit que des reproches dans sa voix.

 _C'est moi, ta famille, et regarde ce que tu m'obliges à faire !_ semble t-elle hurler.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » soupire t-elle mollement.

Zelena semble voir en elle le reflet de sa propre lassitude – elle change de sujet.

« Comment va ma fille ? »

« Elle est saine et sauve. Pour l'instant. »

Elle comprend l'insinuation et la blessure dans ses yeux fait Regina se détester un peu plus. On ne doit pas jouer avec l'amour. C'est une leçon que la vie lui a apprise et pourtant, elle est là, à faire du chantage à sa propre sœur.

Regina veut lui accorder sa confiance, de toutes ses forces, mais n'est pas certaine que Zelena la veuille vraiment.

Elle tourne les talons. Elles n'ont plus rien à se dire – ou plutôt, elles ont tout à se dire mais aucune n'a envie de le faire.

« Rendez-vous dans trois jours à la même heure ? » lance Regina, un peu timidement.

Zelena s'arrête et se retourne vers elle, ce qui ressemble plus ou moins à l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est ce qui est prévu. »

.

Le jour suivant, Hadès ne se montre pas et Zelena ne s'est jamais sentie aussi abandonnée. Les questions explosent dans sa tête tandis qu'elle somnole dans son lit – peut-être qu'il en a eu assez d'être patient, peut-être qu'il s'est épris d'une autre, peut-être que...

Ses pensées endormies sont interrompues par un bruit violent provenant de la cuisine. Son cœur accélère. Ça y est. Les héros sont venus la tuer. Regina a décidé de la punir pour ses méfaits et briser le cœur d'Hadès par la même occasion.

Elle se glisse sur la pointe des pieds hors de sa chambre, prête à se battre pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'elle a encore.

Mais ce n'est pas Regina. Ni Snow, ni Robin, ni aucun héros.

Ce n'est qu'Hadès.

Hadès, qui arbore des flammes bleues à la place des cheveux. Hadès, qui s'applique à briser toute la vaisselle de la pièce en la fracassant contre les murs.

Hadès, qui est dans une colère noire et qu'elle n'a jamais vu si furieux.

« ...imbéciles de héros, qui pensent qu'ils peuvent me tendre un piège à _moi_! Le _Dieu des Enfers_ ! Ils vont tous périr dans le Tartare, je vais les... »

Il s'interrompt en remarquant sa présence. Pour la première fois, Zelena a peur de lui. Elle se fige et se crispe quand il s'approche d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux.

C'est fini. Dans sa fureur, il va la tuer. C'est fini.

Mais rien ne se passe. Quand elle regarde à nouveau, les flammes ont disparu et son expression meurtrière aussi.

Zelena est en chemise de nuit, décoiffée et Hadès la fixe encore comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde.

Il l'enlace doucement et la serre délicatement contre lui comme si elle est une poupée de porcelaine qu'il prend garde à ne pas briser.

« Oh, Zelena... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... »

Il ne repart pas. Il la rejoint dans son lit et il se blottit contre elle.

Mais il ne l'embrasse pas.

Zelena a compris qu'il ne la touchera pas sans son accord. Il ne tentera rien. C'est sa décision.

Elle commence à avoir une petite idée du goût qu'ont les cendres.

.

« Personne n'est mort. Tout va bien. »

Snow regarde David rassurer tout le monde, la tête courbée. D'habitude, c'est elle qui débite des discours d'espoir – David, lui, se tient en retrait et approuve vigoureusement.

Mais de l'espoir, elle n'en a plus beaucoup. Plus assez pour en transmettre aux autres, en tout cas.

« Ce plan était un fiasco total, » grince Killian. « Nous n'aurions pas dû attaquer Hadès de front. »

« Et que voulais-tu que nous fassions d'autre ? » rétorque Robin. « Si nous nous contentons d'attendre, il viendra nous arracher le cœur pendant notre sommeil. »

Robin est à bout de nerfs et même Regina a renoncé à l'idée de le calmer. Henry s'est réfugié dans ses bras et elle lui caresse les cheveux, le regard triste.

Emma a les lèvres pincées.

« Ma magie n'est pas assez forte pour le vaincre. C'est un Dieu. Il faut trouver autre chose... »

Mais tous savent qu'ils ne trouveront jamais cet _autre chose_. Si Hadès a une faiblesse, il ne la révélera qu'à une seule personne.

« Il était vraiment furieux, » commente Killian. « Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il passe sa colère sur quelqu'un... »

La référence à Zelena est à peine voilée – un éclair d'inquiétude passe dans les yeux de Regina.

Snow est désespérée de constater que les Enfers sont en train de détruire leur belle unité. Rien de bon ne peut venir de cet endroit, surtout quand son dirigeant a décidé de vous éliminer.

David remarque son trouble et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Tout va bien, Snow. Personne n'est mort. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Nous allons trouver un moyen de vaincre Hadès, nous allons rentrer à la maison et nous allons retrouver Neal. »

Snow lui est reconnaissante de lui mentir.

.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Regina a mis autant de sollicitude dans sa voix qu'elle le peut – et pourtant, elle a la désagréable impression que ce n'est pas assez.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » réplique Zelena.

« Pour rien, » renonce Regina.

Elles sont assises aux deux extrémités d'un banc, aussi loin que possible l'une de l'autre.

« La prochaine fois que vous essayez de vous débarrasser d'Hadès, assurez-vous d'avoir un plan solide... »

« Merci pour le conseil. »

Silence. Le ciel rouge pique les yeux de Regina – elle refuse de reconnaître qu'elle imagine ce qu'Hadès aurait pu leur faire subir s'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis à temps.

« Cette histoire ne peut pas se poursuivre indéfiniment, » dit doucement Regina. « Ta fille ne peut pas grandir dans un endroit pareil... »

« Je sais. »

Zelena sait mais ça ne change rien. Elle aime Hadès et ne semble pas décidée à le sacrifier pour le bon plaisir des héros.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne durera pas beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Regina éprouve un besoin irrépressible de la croire.

« Tant mieux. Après, nous pourrons tous rentrer à la maison. »

Elle veut être certaine que Zelena se sente incluse dans ce _nous_. Pour la première fois, les deux sœurs échangent un sourire sincère.

Leurs corps se rapprochent inconsciemment.

.

« La bataille est imminente, » murmure Hadès. « Bientôt, tout partira en fumée et il ne restera que nous deux. »

Zelena le fixe, les yeux brillants. La victoire aura un goût de cendres.

Ses regrets aussi.

« N'as-tu vraiment aucune faiblesse ? » l'interroge t-elle.

Il l'attire contre elle et lui caresse les cheveux. Son cœur explose.

« Une seule. Connais-tu l'Ambroisie ? C'est la nourriture des Dieux. Seulement, depuis que Zeus m'a banni, il s'est assuré qu'une seule bouchée me tuerait. »

« Je suppose qu'elle doit être bien cachée, alors. »

« Absolument pas. Elle pousse sur tous les arbres des Enfers. Tu te rends compte ? Ces abrutis de héros l'avaient juste sous leur nez pendant tout ce temps... quelle ironie. »

Une drôle de sensation tourbillonne dans son ventre. Elle a enfin l'information que Regina cherche depuis qu'elle lui a ordonné de lui rapporter les actes d'Hadès et pourtant, elle n'en tire aucune satisfaction.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il meure. Elle veut qu'il soit sa famille. C'est terriblement fleur bleue et ça ressemble à la niaiserie de Snow et David mais elle n'en a rien à faire.

« Dans quelques jours, nous serons enfin à Storybrooke avec ta fille. Nous serons heureux. _Je_ te rendrais heureuse. »

« Tu me rends déjà heureuse, » murmure t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Elle le sent frémir de joie – pour une raison ou une autre, elle en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime, Zelena. Rien ne changera jamais ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Leurs doigts s'entremêlent, mièvre représentation de ce qui semble être un lien indestructible.

Mais rien n'est jamais vraiment indestructible.

Tout finit par se changer en cendres qui laissent un goût amer dans la bouche et dans le cœur.

.

Snow se sent oppressée – son instinct lui souffle, lui hurle qu'elle court un danger. Elle sait qu'Hadès leur a laissé un court répit mais qu'il reviendra à la charge prochainement, avec sa colère vengeresse et meurtrière.

« Espérons que Zelena ait découvert quelque chose, » lance Regina.

Toutes deux se raccrochent aux dernières bribes d'espoir que contient ce monde, et c'est si mince que ça paraît irréel.

Lorsque Zelena se montre, son expression est si tourmentée, si sombre que Snow en a la chair de poule.

« C'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? » devine Regina, résignée.

« Dans les prochains jours. »

Snow a beau être au courant, le fait d'en avoir la confirmation ne fait que rendre la chose plus réelle – et plus sanglante, aussi.

« Hadès a t-il la moindre faiblesse ? » finit par demander Regina, à voix basse.

Zelena la fixe dans les yeux, et, avec l'expression la plus désolée du monde, déclare :

« Il n'a aucune faiblesse. Il me l'a dit. »

Regina avale difficilement sa salive et des idées noires se frayent un chemin dans l'esprit de Snow.

Il n'y a plus d'espoir. L'espoir s'est envolé, l'espoir est parti.

L'espoir est un tas de cendres dispersé par le vent.

« Eh bien, je suppose que... nous allons... nous tenir prêts. »

Regina tourne les talons, tête et dos recourbés comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Snow capte le regard que Zelena porte sur sa sœur. Plus que des regrets, elle y voit des remords.

Elle a bien trop peur d'en connaître la raison.

.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » s'effare Henry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Nous allons nous battre, » lui répond Emma, optimiste, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Son ton enjoué n'est que feint – Emma crève de trouille, peut-être plus que les autres. Elle n'a pas peur de mourir, ça non.

Elle a peur d'emporter les autres avec elle.

Robin berce sa fille et chantonne une berceuse. La scène est attendrissante, surtout au vu des circonstances – on croirait presque voir une scène d'adieux.

David et Killian discutent stratégie et Regina n'a pas le cœur de leur dire que c'est inutile. On ne gagne pas à ce petit jeu contre un Dieu, et surtout celui des Enfers.

Elle s'approche de Snow.

« Avec Hadès mort, tous ses sortilèges seraient sûrement défaits, et notre nom serait effacé de ces tombes, » remarque celle-ci.

« Sans doute. »

Pour cela, il faut d'abord le tuer.

Tuer le grand amour de sa sœur – son cœur se tord à cette pensée. Briser le cœur de Zelena n'a jamais fait partie de ses plans.

Mais aucun de ses plans n'a jamais fonctionné.

« Je suis désolée que tu te retrouves dans cette situation, Snow, » soupire t-elle. « Tu devrais être avec Neal, en sécurité. Tout le monde devrait être en sécurité pendant que je m'occupe d'Hadès. »

Snow lui sourit tristement et des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux – elle ne fait rien pour les arrêter.

« Mais tu nous sauveras, pas vrai ? »

« Je ferais ce que je peux, mais c'est Emma, la Sauveuse, pas moi. »

« Mais tu as été ma Sauveuse. Mon ange gardien. Ma bonne fée. »

Sa Némésis, voudrait ajouter Regina.

Mais elle a assez vu de sang et de colère pour le restant de ses jours alors quand Snow l'enlace, elle lui rend son étreinte.

.

« Nous devons y aller. Par je ne sais quel moyen, les héros ont deviné que j'allais attaquer. Ils doivent s'être préparés. »

Zelena se contente d'acquiescer. Hadès a beau être particulièrement clairvoyant, il a toujours été aveugle quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il n'a rien vu, rien deviné.

Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Même si le fait qu'il n'ait pas vu qu'elle a menti pour lui à sa sœur attriste un peu Zelena.

Avant de quitter la maison, Hadès saisit la carafe d'eau et se verse un verre qu'il boit rapidement.

« Allons-y. »

Elle lui attrape la main et il les téléporte devant la tour de l'horloge renversée. Elle n'est pas surprise de se retrouver face à face avec tous les autres. Lui non plus.

Encore une fois, ils comprennent, anticipent, partagent les réactions de l'autre. Ils sont en parfaite osmose.

C'est plus que la magie, plus que l'espoir. Plus que tout.

Hadès ne remarque pas qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer.

« C'est terminé, Hadès, » annonce Regina. « Retire notre nom de ces tombes et nous te laisserons vivre. »

Elle a dit ça pour la forme et Zelena voit bien qu'elle connaît déjà l'issue de cette discussion.

« Jamais, » rétorque Hadès.

Elle ferme brièvement les yeux, résignée.

« Viens, Zelena. »

Zelena ne bouge pas.

« Zelena ? »

Elle ne bouge pas.

« Zelena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le ton alarmé de Regina lui fend le cœur. Elle ne peut supporter l'expression de trahison qui passe sur son visage.

Mais elle ne bouge pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? » persifle Hadès. « Pourquoi Zelena voudrait-elle s'allier avec vous ? Vous l'avez toujours méprisée. Je l'aime. Elle restera avec moi. »

Il resserre sa prise sur sa main. Zelena l'imite tant qu'elle le peut encore.

Elle sait que Snow la regarde avec déception comme elle sait que Snow avait deviné qu'elle mentait à Regina à propos de la faiblesse d'Hadès.

Mais maintenant, ça n'a aucune importance. Dans quelques minutes, tout sera terminé.

Hadès lui lâche la main et s'avance d'un pas menaçant vers Regina. Sa sœur lui lance un regard désespéré. Zelena devine sans mal ce qu'elle pense.

 _S'il-te-plaît, Zelena, je suis ta sœur. Ta famille. Aide-moi._

Elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'en a pas besoin.

Hadès est soudain secoué de spasmes et s'effondre sur le sol. Zelena se précipite vers lui et tombe à genoux à ses côtés.

Personne ne comprend, et surtout pas lui.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Zelena lui attrape la main et la serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle ne retient plus ses larmes. Il finit par comprendre.

« Toi... »

En pleurs, elle acquiesce douloureusement.

« L'Ambroisie... dans la carafe... »

« Je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée... »

Mais Hadès ne semble pas en colère. Il n'est plus que tristesse - ses yeux en sont deux ciels.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa question est à peine audible.

« Il y a trop de colère en toi... ce monde, cette existence, ne t'apportent que de la colère... tu seras plus heureux de l'autre côté... »

Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, sûrement pas une certitude, mais elle veut y croire plus que tout. Elle refuse d'envisager qu'elle l'a sacrifié pour rien.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre côté pour moi... je suis le Dieu des Enfers... condamné à errer pour l'éternité... loin de toi... »

« Pas avec ton cœur... »

La surprise se lit dans son regard. Zelena se penche doucement vers lui en murmurant, pour la première et dernière fois :

« Je t'aime. »

Leurs lèvres se joignent désespérément dans un baiser qui a un goût d'affaire inachevée – peut-être de cendres, aussi. Zelena n'est pas étonnée de ressentir une vague intense de magie. Ni d'entendre un son qu'elle s'est souvent imaginé.

 _Boum, boum. Boum, boum. Boum, boum._

Pour quelques brefs instants, leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson. Un silence de mort plane sur la rue, c'est le seul bruit qu'elle perçoit et il n'en existe pas de plus beau.

Zelena observe intensément Hadès, imprimant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Peut-être que le Véritable Amour ouvre une porte vers l'Olympe – c'est son souhait le plus cher.

« C'est toi, mon Olympe, » murmure t-il difficilement. « Je t'attendrai toujours, de l'autre côté... je t'aime. »

Il ferme les yeux. Zelena sait qu'il ne les ouvrira plus.

Elle le laisse partir en redémarrant son cœur - il s'en va en brisant le sien.

Mais ça valait le coup. Elle veut y croire.

Elle veut y croire quand Snow, comprenant sa douleur, presse sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle veut y croire quand Regina l'aide à se relever.

« Viens, Zelena. C'est fini. Nous rentrons à la maison. »

A la maison.

Elle attrape la main de sa sœur et s'éloigne du corps du seul homme qui l'a aimée et qu'elle a aimé avec pour seul souvenir de lui le goût des cendres dans sa bouche.

Mais il disparaîtra. Elle le sait quand, à Storybrooke, Robin dépose délicatement leur fille dans ses bras, sous le regard confiant de Snow et Regina.

Tout va bien.

Elle est à la maison.

* * *

 **C'est comme ça que j'avais imaginé la fin de la 5B, bien moins dramatique que ce qui s'annonce pour le 5x21. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
